


Herondale Panic

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [24]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gifts, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 24 of 25 Days of Pairings: HeronGrayStairsWill is tasked with collecting Jem's and his gift to Tessa without being caught.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Herondale Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Two very important things to understand about this fic: This fic takes place in a modern/human setting and the Lightwoods are not ancestors of each other instead just cousins.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Will looked around the shops and then back at the text with the directions Jem had sent him. His task was easy; Jem and he had custom ordered an ornate cloth bookmark. The shop had called them back today, saying their order was ready. The problem was that it was Christmas Eve now, and the mall was jam-packed with shoppers fleeting from store to store for last-minute purchases. 

Will pushed his phone back into his pocket and kept making his way through the waves of people, dodging excited children along the way. 

“Maybe this will have what we need, Magnus,” a very familiar voice snapped Will from his search. 

He quickly looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. 

“I don’t know; Alexander is quite picky in what he likes.” 

Will turned to his right and looked across the wide pathway was his girlfriend with one of their best friends. Immediately panic started to set in Will. He pulled his jacket up higher and hunched over to hide. He looked around, spotting a restroom sign. Will carefully made his way through, keeping his eyes on the pair to ensure he hadn’t been caught. 

Once safely inside the restroom, Will retrieved his phone, smiling at his lock screen of Jem and Tessa holding hands while ice skating. He recalled the memory from last week. Will pushed up the lock screen and was greeted with another picture of Jem and Tessa, but this one had him squeezed between the both of them while they both tried to help him keep his balance on the ice. 

Will pulled his messages with Jem and started to text. He needed a new game plan. Tessa wasn’t aware he was here and instead was under the impression Will was currently with Cecily, helping her wrap Lightworm’s gifts. 

<Will - 16:39>: 

JEM

JEM

JEM

JEM

JEM

<Will - 16:40>:

JEM

JEM

JEM

JEM

PLZ ANSWER!

<Will - 16:41>:

JEM!

<JemofmyEye - 16:42>:

Will, I’m at work. What could you possibly need?

<Will - 16:42>:

Tessa and Magnus are here.

Like in the mall

Where I need to get the present at.

<JemofmyEye - 16:43>:

Yes. She told us she was going to be helping Magnus look for a present today.

<Will - 16:43>:

Ok, but she is here, and I can’t get to the store. 

<JemofmyEye - 16:44>:

Will, I am currently trying to figure out how to ask a customer what they mean by ‘the foam isn’t foam.’ I need you to figure this out. Just don’t let her catch you. If she does, just say you are buying something for me.

<Will - 16:45>:

That would ultimately work…

If I hadn’t told her I was going to be busy today helping Cecily out. 

I didn’t know she was trying to ask if I wanted to come with her and Magnus!

<JemofmyEye -16:46>

Just get the gift and don’t get caught. I need to go do a live demonstration on how we put foam on drinks for this customer.

Will sighed as he read over the last text again. Jem wasn’t any help, but his boyfriend was currently on a shift during Christmas Eve. He rubbed his hands over his face and stopped to think. Tessa and Magnus had been in front of the bookstore across from the small custom works boutique. If he could just sneak into the shop without being spotted, Will would be home free and safe from being caught. 

He peeked his head out of the restroom door and didn’t spot either his friend or girlfriend. Will quickly made his way out and started down the small hallway back into the mall’s central part. He stopped every few steps to make sure he wasn’t going to get caught. 

Panic hit for a bit when he had to dive into the store because he heard Magnus laughing somewhere near him. Will didn’t have time to check where it was coming from and the abrupt entrance earned him judging and questioning looks from the attendant. 

“I’m here to pick up a custom order?” Will stated, regaining his balance as he brushed himself off. “It’s under Heronstairs.” 

“Jem, right?” the teen behind the desk asked. 

“No, my boyfriend placed the order, but I’m picking it up,” Will explained, walking to the counter. “I’m Will. Jem should’ve added me to the order.” 

“Ah yes, apologies, we try to make sure the products of a certain price and above are securely handed off,” the teen kept on typing away on their computer. “Alright, so you both already paid it completely, so this is just a pick-up. Please wait here; this shouldn’t take more than five minutes.” 

Will watched them go and collect Tessa’s gift, entertaining himself by looking at the small charms and key chains at the checkout counter. 

“Maybe we can find him something here, Magnus.” 

Will heard Tessa say from the entrance of the small store. Luckily the counter wasn’t in view of the door, so he was sure he hadn’t been caught. 

“No, we go there all the time. Trust me, there isn’t something in here I haven’t bought him, or he himself purchased,” Magnus airily replied. “There is this other bookstore I was hoping to check out, though.” 

Will let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he heard their conversation fade away as they walked away. 

“Sir?” the attendant asked. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, sorry,” Will recovered, waving the teen off. 

“Okay…” the teen looked at Will skeptically and started to type away on the computer once again before the printer next to it went off. “So please sign here. That is our copy, and this one is yours. Everything is wrapped in the box you both requested, and if for some reason within the first three months something is wrong with the design or bookmark itself, please bring it back with your receipt.” 

“Thank you,” Will nodded along and signed the copy over, taking the bag and receipt from the attendant. 

“Of course, sir. Have a good holiday.” 

Will exited, package in hand, and started to make a straight line to the mall’s parking lot exit. He still didn’t want to chance Tessa catching him. Will safely made it to his car and took the neatly wrapped present out of the package, quickly snapping a picture and sending it to his boyfriend. 

<Will - 17:29>:

<MMS MESSAGE>

I got it!!!!

She doesn’t even suspect a thing!

<JemofmyEye - 17:29>:

On a possibly related side note, you're not allowed to call Alec ‘Lightworm’ at this year’s Christmas party.

<Will - 17:30>

And why in the world would I agree to this!?!?!?

<JemofmyEye - 17:31>

<MMS MESSAGE>

Will huffed and opened the picture message from Jem. It was a text conversation between Magnus and Jem. 

<Jem - 16:54>:

I need to ask a favor, please.

<Magnus Bane - 16:54>:

Considering I am currently with Tessa. What did Will do?

<Jem - 16:56>:

He is currently picking up a present we got together for Tessa, but it’s at the mall you both are at.

<Magnus Bane - 16:56>:

I haven’t seen him.

<Jem - 16:56>:

Last I knew, he was hiding in the restroom.

<Magnus Bane - 16:57>:

So what do you want me to do? I still need to find Alexander a gift.

<Jem - 16:57>:

Just keep Tessa away from Nephilim Designs, please.

<Magnus Bane - 16:57>:

While that doesn’t seem too tricky, it will cost you.

<Jem - 16:59>:

I can't do anything for you. I'm currently at work.

<Magnus Bane - 17:00>:

I was thinking more of the lines Will not call Alexander Lightworm anymore.

<Jem - 17:00>:

I can’t guarantee that. Gabriel, Gideon, and he have been going about it for years now; you know that. Not even Cecily got him to stop. I can convince him to drop it for the Christmas party, though.

<Magnus Bane - 17:02>:

Christmas Party and you have to babysit Chairman Meow when Alec and I visit his parents for a week for New Years’.

<Jem - 17:02>:

Deal.

Will groaned and clicked back into the chat with his boyfriend. Now he understood why Magnus steered away from the shop.

<Will - 17:35>: 

It’s fine. I don’t talk to Alec that much anyway. Just remind me. 

Church won’t be happy about the extra guest, though. 

<JemofmyEye - 17:36>:

He will manage for a few days. I have to go. We are getting the late rush.

Drive safe. 

<Will - 17:36>: 

Don’t let them bully you with foam! 

Love you, see you at home.

<JemofmyEye - 17:37>:

Love you too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Tomorrow will be the last pairing... I really can't believe I am almost done if I am honest.
> 
> If you didn't see your pairing in the list so far and fear tomorrow's might not be it, please drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
